I Always Will
by Invisibleme1324
Summary: Even though she was Lydia Martin the most popular girl in school, she couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with the goofy but adorable Stiles Stilinski
1. Ch 1 - Shopping

**Author Note - hey just wanted to say thanks for reading, this is my first time at attempt to write so each chapter will get better (i hope so). Any feed back would be amazing, i would love to know what YOU think!**

'' Nothings wrong I just... I have I lot on my mind'' Allison said. We were at Macy's going dress shopping, even though I didn't even have a date yet ' oh well someone will ask me, I'm Lydia Martin the most popular girl at school, every girl wants to be me and every guy want to be with me' I thought, even though that sounded conceited it was the truth. We were on the escalator heading to the dress section.

'' Well you can smile at least, ever hear the saying never frown someone could be falling in love with your smile" I said, remembering how my mum used to say it when I was a little girl. "Smile Allison I'm buying you a dress''.

'' I have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected''.

'' Excellent''.

'' But not as much as I'm going to ask" Allison said, feeling confused ' what is she talking about' I thought.

'' What? What's that spouse to mean?'' I said, hoping she is just taking about buying shoes as well as the dress.

'' It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, rioted-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with someone else''.

Still feeling confused, I mean who would she possibly want me to go to the dance with?

"Who'' Allison turned her head and was looking at someone.

" Him'' As I looked to see who it was, Stiles she want me to go with Stiles are you serious he is a totally dork and so sarcastic that it is annoying, every day in chemistry class he makes jokes to Mr Harris about stupid things that aren't even that funny. I frowned knowing that there was no way of getting out of this if I wanted Allison to forgive me. As I looked at Allison with disbelief and then looked back at Stiles, he was spraying girls perfume that made him sneeze ' oh god he's such a dork' I thought.

Then he realized I was only standing only 10 feet away and waved with a goofy smile on his face that made me want to roll my eyes. I turned back to Allison giving her a look that said are you kidding me. She noticed that I was frowning before and said in an annoying tone '' Aw don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile'' while shrugging her shoulders.

I walked over to the style lab, assuming he would follow me and he did. I started looking through the racks with the dresses that most suited my skin tone while Allison did the same. Picking four dresses I liked, I through them at Stiles, he catches them but nearly fell over.

'' Ah OK, soo are you going to just try them on right now... all of them, is this a 24 hour Macy's" he said sounding serious, I rolled my eyes.

'' I only have four dresses to try on, it won't take that long'' I said, he noticed that I was getting annoyed at his comments so he put his hand up making a okay sign saying that he was ok with how long I take. I grabbed the dresses from his arms and told him to stay here while I try them on; he nodded and sat on the bench outside of the girls change rooms. After 15 minutes of trying on dresses I heard Stiles knock on the dressing room door.

'' How's it going in there".

'' I'm nearly done give me five minutes" I said in an aggressive tone, I didn't like to be rushed.

'' Can I see what you look like''?

"No! You have to wait till the dance".

"Please''.

"Fine'' I said opening the door. I saw his jaw drop and just stare at me, it made me feel self-conscious, I probably looked weird in this dress since it wasn't really my style.

"What? I look weird don't I "I said looking down at my feet waiting for his response.

'' No you look... amazing '' he replied, he had the biggest smile on his face, it was kind of cute.

'' Thanks'' I blushed a little. "Now get out so we can leave''. As soon as I said that he frowned and walked out of the cubicle and I closed the door. I thought ' maybe that was a little mean but he'll get over it'. I got undressed and put my other clothes back on, grabbed all of the dresses and walked out of room. As soon as Stiles saw me he got up and walked up to me.

"Are you ready to go'' Stiles said, I looked around for Allison but I couldn't see her.

'' I've just got to get shoes, where's Allison?''. I could see a smile form on his face that he was trying to hide.

"Oh umm, she had to go for some reason, but she told me to take you home".

" Ugh, I take her dress shopping and she just leaves me here, fine I'm going to look at shoes I'll meet you at the cash register in five minutes" I said then heading to the shoe section. I picked a pair of black Prada pumps that would go good with the last dress I tried on, it was pastel pink with a black band around the waist and was made of silk and also only $200. I walked back to the dress section, put back the other dresses and headed to the cash register. Stiles was looking through his wallet, probably doesn't have enough money to buy anything. This means I'll have to pay for it not that it was a problem.

"Hey'' Stiles said.

"Hey um so I'm going to pay for this and then we can go'' I looked up and saw a confused look on his face.

" There's no way that I'm letting you pay for this ok so here's my keys you can wait in the car if you want while I buy these for you" Stiles said while taking the dress and pair of shoes from my arms and handing me his car keys.

"Fine'' I said while turning my back heading to the parking lot. As I was waiting in Stiles batted up jeep I thought ' why is this dork so nice to me, Jackson wouldn't even go shopping with me, he would just hand me the money and tell me to call me when I'm done so that we could hook up later. It was sweet that Stiles actually came and bought my formal dress for me'. I heard the driver's door open and I jumped a little, I was so deep in my thought that I forgot where I was.

"Sorry'' Stiles said, as he placed the Macy's shopping bags in the back seat I could see a little boutique bag as well. Curious as to what it was so I asked "What's that?".

'' Oh that's nothing''.

"Stiles?''.

"No really its nothing, don't worry about" I could tell he was lying but I let it go.

"Fine don't tell me but can you just take me home''.

"Sure''.

'' The address is-''.

"I know where you live Lydia; I've known you since the third grade'' mm is that weird or sweet, I'm going to go with sweet I thought.

When we arrived at my house before I could open my door, Stiles jumped out of the car and opened it for me. I smiled at him and gave a look saying thanks. He grabbed the Macy's bags from the back seat and handed them to me. His face did a giant grin and he said " So I'll pick you up tomorrow for the dance".

"8 pm and if your late, you'll wish you were never born'' I said with a evil grin on my face.

" Yes Ma'am'' I rolled my eyes as I walked up to my front door I thought ' who would of thought that Stiles whatever his last name is, would be taking me to the dance'.


	2. Ch 2 - It Was A Dream

Today at school was pretty normal i had English with Stiles, i sat in the back row and he sat next to me.

Miss Smith wrote some quotes from the story we were reading in class, as i was writing them in my notebook, every time i looked at the board to copy the words, i could see Stiles looking at me from the corner of my eye. I ignored it at first but after the third time had really gotten on my nerves.

I turned my head to look at him, but the second i did he turned away pretending he was doing his work the whole time.

''Stiles what are you doing''.

''Nothing, what do you mean?'' he said looking at me like i was crazy.

''You keep looking at me''.

''No i wasn't'' he is a really bad liar and he knew it but i let it go and went back to my work and he did the same.

When the bell rang, i packed my notebook and pen into my handbag and walked out of the class room. I heard someone call my name but I knew who it was.

''What"

'' I just wanted to say hey''

''Hey'' i said while I started walking to Allison's car because that was the last class of the day and Allison had given me a ride to school today. I could hear Stiles walking behind me, he probably still wanted to talk to me but i just ignored him but he walked beside me so there was not really a way to ignore him now.

''I just wanted to know if you and me are still going to the dance together'' when he said that i looked at him with confusion.

''Of course we are dummy, why would you think that?''.

''I don't know, when i woke up this morning I just couldn't believe it, I thought it was a dream or something" Stiles said, he was look down at his shoes like he was embarrassed.

''Well it wasn't so don't worry'' I looked around to see if anyone was look at us but no one was so i squeezed his hand to reassure him. He looked up at me with the sweetest smile and i smile back. I let go of his hand and said " Don't be late Stillinski''. Allison told me his last name on the ride to school today.

''I wont don't worry'' i giggled a little and walked over to and got in Allison's car. She saw my smiling.

"What you smiling at?''

''Oh nothing really'' I lied.


	3. Ch 3 - The Dance

After getting dressed and putting my make-up on, I sat at my desk looking in the mirror.

'You're Lydia Martin the most popular girl in school ok you can't like a guy like Stiles Stilinski' I thought. He's so cute though with his buzz cut, moles and those eyes oh god those eyes, they make my heart melt when they are looking at me, those beautiful golden brown eyes.' Pull yourself together, there's no time to get love sappy now'. I put on my black Prada pumps and grabbed my purse. I looked at the time it was 7:59, I walked down stairs and saw my mom sitting on the coach.

"Hey mom I'm going to wait outside for my date I'll see you later".

"Okay sweetie have a good time".

I opened the front door to see Stiles at the bottom of the porch stairs wearing a tux and holding the boutique bag from before that he wouldn't tell me about. I smiled and he smiled back showing his dimples.

"So are you going to tell me what's in the bag?''.

"See for yourself, open it".

I walked down the stairs, toke the bag and opened it to see a beautiful silver chain bracelet; I looked at him with amazement.

"Stiles you didn't have to get me this" I said, not believing he did this. He was so sweet.

"I wanted to'' he said, smiling and showing his dimples again. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

He grabbed my hand and gently put on the bracelet. I looked up to find him staring at me and I just looked back at those beautiful golden brown eyes that I just couldn't get enough of but after about thirty seconds I realized we had to go.

"Come on let's go" I walked to the jeep and just as I was about to open it, Stiles walked in front of me and opened it for me.

"Such a gentlemen" I said, he did a goofy laugh and I smiled and jumped in to the car while thinking 'he has the cutest laugh'.

When we arrived at the dance I could see Jackson and Allison in the car next to us. I waited for Stiles to open my door since I learned my lesson the first two times.

When I got out of the car, I could see Jackson and Allison walking towards us. I could hear him laughing.

'He's such a jerk, I don't even know why Allison would want to go with him to the dance' I thought.

"Hahaha you're going with Stiles, oh my god that's hilarious" Jackson said with smirk on his face that made me want to slap him. I saw Stiles frown.

"Shut up Jackson'' I said but he was still laughing.

"Yeah shut up'' as soon as Allison said that I could see the smirk fade from his face.

I smiled up at Stiles and he turned his frown into a smile. I looped my arm through his and we started walking towards the school.

"I think you look beautiful''. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Really".

We smiled at each other and kept walking to gym.

When we walked thought the gym doors, about half of the school was looking at us but I didn't care.

"Hey do you want some punch'' Stiles said while trying to ignore the fact that people where staring.

"I'm not really that thirsty, come let's dance" I said.

Stiles looked at me with disbelief, like he couldn't believe that I would dance with him in front of this many people.

I took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. I placed my hands on his shoulder and laid my head on his chest. I could feel his warm hands on my back. We just slow danced for about ten minutes. I wanted to freshen up in the bathroom so I told him I'd be back in a few minutes.

Half way walking to the bathroom I remember that I left my purse in Stiles jeep and I needed it because it had my make-up in it.

I walked to Stiles jeep and luckily it was unlocked, I opened the door, grabbed my purse and started walking back to the gym but I heard something wait no it was someone.

"Lydia'' a man said in a kind of singing voice. The second time was like a whisper right in my ear.

I turned around to see nothing but trees and grass but for some reason my feet where compelled to walk and I didn't have a choice in the matter.

The next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the lacrosse field and I can see a dark figure walking towards me but I can't see any facial features so I can't tell who it is. I hear someone sprinting towards me.

"LYDIA RUN!" it was Stiles.

I feel a sharp pain on my left hip and suddenly everything goes dark.


	4. Ch 4 - Getting Better

I opened my eyes but immediately shut them again as the brightness of the florescent lights made my eyes sting.

"Stiles" I mumbled.

"Oh thank god your awake, Lydia I'm here" I felt his hand hold mine.

"What happened?'' I couldn't understand why I couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes again and tried to sit up but the ache on my left hip hurt too much to move.

"I'll tell you later, you just need to concentrate on getting better" he sounded really worried.

I ignored the pain and got out of bed.

"Hey, easy now you just woke up".

"Stiles I need to take a shower, I reek. I smelled like old tennis shoes" I could feel the sweat that sticked to my skin. 'How long have I been in that bed' I thought.

"Oh… well um I'll help you" I raised my eyebrow at him but he still had a serious look on his face.

"Stiles I'm not four, I think I can have a shower without any help''.

"Oh yeah okay well I'll just wait outside then''. He smiled then walked out of the room.

I slowly walked into the bathroom trying not to make any movements that would make the pain worse. I turned the shower on and got undressed, stepped into the bath and let the hot water hit my skin. I washed my hair and body and turned the water off.

I felt a ruff scabbed hand grab my leg and I screamed. As jumped out of the tub and falling on the floor from the water but when I looked down all I could see was blood. The only thing I could think to do was jump out the window. As I ran through the woods not knowing where I was going or even what I was doing.

My feet where bleeding, I stopped running because I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I heard a growling sound and turned around to see a giant hairy monster, I screamed so much that I blacked out.


	5. Ch 5 - Freezing

I walked on to a tar road, every inch of my body was shaking from the freezing air, every hair was standing up and I thought my lips were going to crack. I didn't even know what I was doing. 'Where am I' I thought.

"Lydia…'' I could hear a voice but I didn't really recognize it, it must be all in my head. There it was again.

"LYDIA!" I looked up to see Stiles, the Sheriff and people sitting in an ambulance just looking at me like I was some wild animal. Why weren't they helping me but I guess they were too much in shock to realize that they were just standing there.

"Well, is anybody going to get me a coat" the second I said that I saw Stiles take of his own jacket and run towards me and place his jacket on my back. He was running his hand up and down my back; I was starting to get warm. I slowly walked and Stiles guided me towards his jeep. He stood me by the passenger door of his jeep and turned to walk back to his dad but I grabbed his hand and looked into his brown eyes. He looked at me with concern

"Don't worry I'll be back" I nodded and he started walking again. He came back with a blanket and wrapped it around my naked body. He helps me into the car and started to drive towards my house. It took about 20 minutes and when we arrived; Stiles jumped out as quickly as he could and opened the door for me as always. I heard my mom run out of the house and hug me.

"Oh Lydia sweetie, what happened to you are you okay" My mom worried too much. She looked at Stiles.

"What happened, where did you find her''.

"Oh umm, me and my dad were just at a crime scene and we saw her walk onto the road".

"Come inside it's freezing out here".

"Well I'll see you at school, bye".

"You're not leaving that easy, you're coming inside'' I didn't want him to go, I needed him, the thought made me laugh a little inside, 'I Lydia Martin needed Stiles Stilinski'.

"Oh okay sure'' He smiled gladly.

We went inside and Stiles went to the living room to sit on the coach while I went upstairs to my room to get some clothes on since I was naked. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, I was still a little cold. I heard my mom and Stiles walk up the stairs and knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled. My mom opened the door and stood at the door way.

"Get some sleep okay and Stiles you're welcome to stay" I looked at Stiles and he looked shocked.

"Okay goodnight" she left with the door open. Stiles just stood there stunned at what my mom had just said.

"Well are coming in or are you going to stand outside my door all night" he smiled and walked into my room and closed the door. He stood in the middle of my room still stunned. I still felt scared and I just wanted someone to hold me and to know that I was safe.

I lay on my bed and told him to hold me, I felt his chest press up against my back, he held my hand and his fingers fit perfectly in-between mine. I had a feeling he was grinning. We just laid there, I could feel his warm breath against my cheek and it wasn't awkward, weird or strange it just felt right. We fell asleep and it was by far the best sleep I've ever had.

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned and managed to fully open my eyes and turned my body around to see Stiles staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you staring at?''.

"Just how beautiful you look when you sleeping" I smiled then looked down to see that we were still holding hands.

"What's the time" we had school today and I didn't want to be late.

"It's 7:40".

"What! Stiles we only have 15 minutes to get ready for school why didn't you wake me!" I got up from the bed, letting go of his hand. I started picking out an outfit while Stiles got up from my bed.

"I just didn't want to wake you" It was really sweet but now we were both going to be late.

"I have to get ready so I'll see you at school".

"Okay well I'll see you later" I could tell that he was disappointed that I didn't want us to ride to school together but I just didn't want him to wait for me because I still had to have a shower, style my hair and put my make-up on.

When I arrived at school I had missed first period, it was maths so wasn't that worried. Even though I was running naked in the woods only 24 hours ago, it seemed like a normal day at high school and luckily nobody knew it was me that was the crazy girl running around the woods.

I had English next so I went to my locker to get my books. Half way walking to the room Stiles walked up to me from his locker.

"Hey can we talk about last night".

"There's nothing to talk about Stiles okay just drop it".

We walked into our class together. I headed for a seat in the back row since I hated sitting in the front, I heard Stiles follow me.

"Lydia just please can-".

"Miss Martin, Mr Stilinski please take your seats, class is starting". We both sat down, me sitting in the back corner and Stiles next to me. I could hear him curse under his breathe at Miss Smith. I saw Allison walk into class, when they saw me they both smiled; Stiles must have told them that I was home safe. Allison sat in front of me and Scott sat next to her.

"Everybody will get there test results back today" she walked around the class handing out our marked test, when I got mine I was shocked, I couldn't believe I got a b-, I've never gotten one in my life, Stiles saw the look on my face.

"Hey what's wrong, what mark did you get'' Stiles whispered.

"I got a b-"When I said it he looked as shocked as I was.

"But you have never got a b- before".

"Yeah I know that Stiles thanks for pointing it out" I said feeling annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's one test you'll make it up, do you want to study after school today".

"I was going to study with Allison but she will probably be hanging with Scott, so yeah okay come to my house at four and don't be-".

"Don't be late I know" Stiles said smiling; I smiled back and went to copy the notes of the board. I liked how we were becoming closer as friend Stiles was sweet, caring and the only person at this school that is nearly as smart as me. Even though I liked him a little more as just friends I'm glad we were.

The bell rang and I caught up with Allison for lunch.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, I'm glad you are okay, Stiles told me what happened, you're okay right?".

"Yes I'm fine but thanks for asking" We smiled at each other and walked together to our lockers. We stopped at hers first.

"So how's you and Scott" I saw her frown at my comment.

"Oh umm… we broke up".

"What? What happened?''.

"We just kind of grew apart I guess but it's okay I'm fine".

"Sorry" I did feel sorry for her, Scott and her really loved each other and I could see that she was hurt from the break up.

"Oh I'm going to study with Stiles after school is that okay?" she smiled from ear to ear, damit I knew she was going to make a big deal about this.

"It's just studying Allison" I rolled my eyes.

"A wise girl once said studying never ends with just studying" I smiled remembering when I had said that to her when her and Scott were going to just study.

"Shut up" I said playfully, we both laughed and walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

**Author Note - i will be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow and thanks for reading :)**


	6. Ch 6 - Just Studying

**Author Note - wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, over 600 views wow! i hope you like this chapter :) i really appreciate you reviews, when i saw the first one i nearly cried seriously guys they mean the world so anyway enjoy and tune in for the next chapter coming soon! **

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal, we sat with Stiles and Scott for lunch, and surprisingly it wasn't weird.

When I got home from school I saw a note on the fridge saying that my mum would be home later than usual which means about 6 or 7 pm. I ate a snack then headed to my room to start studying. At 4pm right on the dot I heard Stiles park his jeep in my driveway and knock on the front door.

I walked down stairs and opened the door and see him stand there with that sweet smile, I smile back.

"Hey come in" I said while moving aside so he could walk through the door way.

"Hey so do you just want to study for English?''.

"Uh I need to study for chemistry too, do want anything to eat".

"No I'm good I brought my own" he grabbed a couple of Reese's peanut butter cups out of his backpack. I loved those, even though I try to watch my figure, I couldn't help but eat a few on weekends. We walked up to my room and I laid on my bed, he just stood there like he didn't know where to sit.

"Well are we going to study or not" I patted my hand on a spot next to me on my bed and he drop his backpack and laid next to me with our hips touching.

We studied English for about an hour then took a break. Stiles started to open a packed of Reese's and asked if I wanted one which of course I said yes.

"So'' he looked away from his book and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes with our lips only inches apart. "Do you ah… want to start with chemistry now'' his eyes flicked back and forth between my eyes and lips. I looked at his cupid bow it was so perfect, his lips are so plump and full, I just wanted to kiss them so badly but I didn't want to ruin our growing friendship. We were both breathing heavily with our eyes flickering back and forth between each other's lips. 'Do something' I thought. I got up from the bed and just stood in front of him.

"I uh… I have to… got to the" Lydia think of something what is wrong with you oh god this is awkward and he's just looking at me with those eyes. "Bathroom" I yelled a little louder than I meant to be, I walked straight out of my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned my head against the door feeling frustrated with myself.

'What the hell is wrong with me' I thought. I breathed in and out for a few minutes trying to stay calm and opened my bedroom door again to see Stiles standing in the middle of my room again. Okay screw this I'm going to say something.

"Okay here's the thing'' I used a lot of hand gestures which I do when I'm nervous and hell I was nervous "I… like you and I want to be more than friends with you and I want to kiss you and hug you and hold hands with you and I… I just want you".

Stiles ran up to me, grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine, his lips were warm and moist and the kiss it was amazing, I put one hand on the back of his neck and one on the side of his face pressing my lips harder to his.

He grabbed my thighs, picked me up and laid me on the bed with our lips still attached. I rolled on top of him, I detached our lips and we both cached our breaths, we were both flustered. My heart was beating really fast. I placed my hand over his chest and I could feel his heart beating at the same pace.

"So… I guess you like me too" It was a silly question but I had to say something.

"Lydia I've loved you since the first time I saw you in third grade'' He was completely serious, I was relieved to hear him say that because even though I knew he had a crush on me I thought that maybe if we did get together that it wouldn't be what he expected. I pressed my lips back onto his. I could feel butterflies in my stomach; it was the best feeling in the world.

After about 30 minutes of kissing I told him that my mum would be home soon and that he should go, even though I didn't want him to, I knew that if we kissed anymore our lips would fall off.

When he left I slowly walked up to my room, while thinking that I couldn't believe what just happened. I fell back on my bed just reminiscing the perfect moment we had and hoping there would be a lot more like it.

* * *

Today I woke up really happy, I wasn't tried or grumpy. All I wanted was to see Stiles. I wasn't ready for the whole school to know about me and Stiles but I really wanted Allison to know so I texted her this morning.

_Hey can you pick me up from school, I have something to tell you. _

Two minutes later I got a reply back.

_Sure I'll be there in 5, is everything okay? _

I didn't want her to worry so I replied back straight away.

_Everything is fine, it's good news :)_

I through my phone into my handbag, assuming I wouldn't get a response back and finished getting ready for school.

I walked down stairs and opened the front door, Allison was already parked in the drive way, I jumped in the passenger seat and Allison handed me a coffee.

"Thanks".

"So what's up?" She started the car and drove to school.

"Oh…it's just me and Stiles…we made-out" I heard the car tires screech and the car stop abruptly. She looked at with her mouth open.

"You and Stiles, Stiles and you, making out, meaning that your lips touched each other's more than just once oh my god!'' I probably shouldn't have told her when we were in the car because we nearly crashed and there were people behind us honking their horns.

She started driving again but she was still trying to wrap her head around this.

"Oh my god I'm sooo happy for you guys, I knew you liked each other and Stiles has like loved you since like forever, are you to officially going out, are you boyfriend and girlfriend, how did it happen , is Stiles a good kisser'' She was out of breathe from talking so much. 'Wow I didn't think she would freak out this much' I thought.

I laughed a little about how she was reacting.

"Okay Allison calm down okay I'll tell you everything you want to know just not now and breathe okay" She breathed in and out.

"Okay but you better tell me everything okay every single little detail!".

"Hahaa okay I promise, that's the last time I tell you something in a moving vehicle" I said while she laughed.

We rode the rest of the way to school with the radio on. When we stopped in front of the school I told her every detail and every time I told her something she changed her facial expression to shocked, surprised and most of the time not believing what I was saying.

After telling her everything we walked to our lockers.

"See just studying doesn't just end with just studying'' She said, we both giggled.

"I guess your right" I said.

We headed to our classes; she went to biology while I walked to chemistry. I walked a little faster than usual; I was excited to see Stiles.

I walked into the lab to see Stiles looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes and that sweet smile.


	7. Ch 7 - The Truth

**Author Note - I know I'm soo sorry that it took a month! I'm back at school now and for some reason when I'm at school I tend to write more so anyways plz review and enjoy the chapter.**

I was about 5 feet away when I heard Stiles whisper to Scott ''Hey I think we should tell her''. I didn't know what they were talking about so I asked as I was curious.

"Tell me what?'' I smiled and sat next to Stiles, Scott was sitting at the bench behind us.

"Oh um just how beautiful you" He formed a fake smile on his lips. I knew he was lying, not about me being beautiful but about what he and Scott wanted to tell me.

"Why thank you" I let it slide since I enjoyed the complement, I held his hand under the table so nobody would notice. He smiled back at me which made my heart beat slightly faster.

"Okay settle down" Mr Harris said. I was so excited to see Stiles that I didn't notice that every bench had test tubes, beakers and a few acids and powders so we must be doing an experiment. I looked over to Stiles, he was looking at Isaac and Erica, but they were looking at me with an evil grin.

Why are they looking at me like that, they are so weird. Scott was also looking at them, what is with those boys today.

I heard Scott rush to sit by my side and Isaac and Erica move behind us.

"Umm why are you sitting with us?''.

"We are doing an experiment and I don't have a partner so we can just be in a group" Him and Stiles kept looking behind us at Isaac and Erica with worried looks, which was weird but Stiles and Scott were naturally weird so I didn't question it.

"Einstein once said two things were infinite; the universe and human stupidity, I'm not sure about the universe'' he walked over to Stiles and patted him on the back. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity".

It was a little strange out how Mr Harris enjoyed embarrassing Stiles like that but I guess that's what you get when you make jokes in class all the time.

I saw Stiles frown but it was funny so I giggled, he noticed and couldn't help but smile at my laugh.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts with an around group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr Stilinski's case less than one'' I could see that Stiles really wanted to say something funny back but I shook my head with a looking saying he should just ignore Mr Harris and he nodded back.

I turned my head to see just Isaac staring at me still; it was starting to freak me out.

"Erica you take the first station" the second Mr Harris said it, everybody boy except Stiles, Scott and Isaac shot there hand up to volunteer.

Are you kidding, boys are so stupid sometimes.

"I didn't ask for volunteer's, put your little hormonal hands down, start with Mr McCall" Mr Harris said with an annoying tone. I looked back at Stiles and now he looked really worried. I held his hand tighter to reassure him because there was nothing to worry about, I didn't even know why he was.

"What's wrong, what are you so worried about" he just looked at me still with those golden brown eyes.

"Listen to me okay, don't talk to Isaac and Erica" Stiles said. He seemed very serious, so I nodded and he let go of my hand and went to the station with Isaac.

A girl from my English class sat next to me and we started the experiment. After a few minutes Mr Harris dinged the bell and I went to the next station.

It was with Isaac.

I looked back at Stiles, he was sitting with Scott. He tried to stand up to go over to me but Mr Harris stood in front of him.

"If you're trying to test my patience Mr Stilinski, I guarantee it will be a failing grade" Mr Harris said.

I went back to doing the experiment, in the corner of my eye I could see Isaac smiling at me. After another few minutes I heard the bell ding and I looked up at Mr Harris.

"Time if you have catalysed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal" Mr Harris said.

Isaac grabbed a pair of tongs and pulled out the crystal from the beaker.

"Now for the part about the last experiment you will all enjoy. You can eat it" Mr Harris said.

"Do you want to" Isaac asked.

"Sure''.

I stared in surprise. It was the first time I heard him talk since I sat next to him. I grabbed the crystal from the tongs and examined it to see if it was safe to eat since I didn't really trust Mr Harris.

It looked safe so I popped it into my mouth but the second after I heard Scott yell my name. I jumped and turned around to see him stand up from his seat.

I looked at him with confusion.

"What" I yelled back at him.

"Nothing" He muttered and sat back down.

I was feeling very confused, Stiles and Scott were just acting really weird and I was going to find out.

When the bell went I gathered my stuff, walked out the door and headed to my locker.

When I got there, I could feel someone behind me so I turned around so see Stiles standing there with that goofy smile of his which I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey" Stiles said, he was trying to hide something.

"Okay I know that we just started this thing whatever it is but we need to be honest with each other, let's start with you'' he just stared at me with a blank expression.

"What do you mean" He said still trying to act dumb.

"I mean why were you and Scott so worried and why were Isaac and Erica staring at me and why were you and Scott staring at them" I said.

He looked stunned.

"I will explain everything later okay I promise come to my house at 4pm" He stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek, I looked to see if anyone was around but no one was since everyone was at their next class.

He pecked me on the lips; I haven't kissed him all day so I placed my hands on his neck, bringing his lips to mine. I felt him place his hands on my back.

After about a minute I realized that we had to go to class, I pulled away but my forehead was pressed against his and our lips lingered.

"We should get to class" I whispered.

"Yeah we really should" He whispered back.

I shut my locker and kiss him on the cheek and started walking to my next class but looked back to see him just standing there, I smiled.

"I'll see you later" I said, he smiled back.

* * *

I arrived at Stiles house at 4:00 pm.

When I knock on the door, Mr Stilinski answered the door with his sheriff's uniform on and a confused look on his face, I just smiled back.

"Hello Lydia are you lost" I giggled at his comment but he looked completely serious.

"No, um I came here to see Stiles" I said but he still looked confused.

"Well uh his upstairs in his room studying" he stepped aside so I could come in, so I walked inside heading towards the stairs. "I'm heading to work tell Stiles I'll be back home late tonight".

"Sure Mr Stilinski" I said.

"You kids have fun" he said and I heard the door closed behind him.

I continued to walk up to Stiles room.

I knock on his door and I heard him say come in.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door, he was at his desk studying just like his dad said. I looked around because I've never actually been in here before.

I walked over to his bookcase to see all the classics like to Kill A Mocking Bird, Lord Of The Flies and one of my favourites A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Hey" he got up from his desk and stood beside me.

I looked at him and smiled. It was a nice feeling to know that we had things in common.

"I didn't know you like A Tale Of Two Cities" he smiled back at me and I knew we were feeling the same thing.

"It's uh only one of my favourite books of all time" he grabbed the book from the shelf and I could see that it was battered and old.

"My mom gave it to me as a birthday present a year before she died".

I wanted to say sorry but I knew that wouldn't make him feel better so I just held his hand to tell him it was okay to talk to me.

He put the book back and smiled back.

"Oh um your dad wanted me to tell you that he was going to be home late tonight".

"Okay sooo" His lips formed a cheeky smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We are alone" When he said that I knew exactly what he was thinking, as much as I wanted to just make out he had some explain to do and he wasn't getting out of this one.

I giggled. "Don't even think about it you have some explaining to do" I pulled his hands from my waisted and sat on his bed with my arms crossed.

Suddenly Stiles was pacing around his room, mumbling under his breathe and using lots of hand gestures.

"Stiles?" I said, worried.

"Ok uh… nope" he said, he stopped pacing and then paced again.

"Stiles just say it" He was starting to act really weird, it was kind of cute.

"Scott is a werewolf".

Did he just say what I think he did, werewolf. It was crazy he was crazy, werewolves don't exist. I knew I was lying to myself, that thing I saw in the woods it was a werewolf with its fangs and hair.

"Okay" That was all I could say, I just stared at the blank wall of Stiles bedroom.

"Lydia did you hear me I said that-" I cut him off.

"I know, I heard what you said" I whispered, turning my head to face his.

"Uh well are you okay" He said, placing his hand on my back. I just looked at my feet. I didn't know what to say, what could I say. I got up from the bed and walked out of the room, I just needed time to get this through my head.

"Lydia wait!" Stiles yelled from behind me trying to keep up, while I walked out the front door and headed to my car.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, he looked confused.

"I just need time to think" I said, he frowned but nodded understanding how I felt.

I kissed him softly on the cheek and got in my car and left.


End file.
